Dealing With Defeat
by zetter52
Summary: Harry Potter's summer is his usual crappy time with the Dursleys, until his life changes drastically. And now a new evil threatens Hogwarts. This could turn out to be Harrys worst year.


AWWWW *tear* this is my first story I hope you like it.....don't be too hard on me...  
DISCLAIMER: I am not nor never have wanted to be J. K. Rowling, except she's rich......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The stench of this place was horrid. As the young man slowly walked down the long corridor, or what he assumed was a corridor, he wished silently that he was safe at home, tucked in with all of his possessions, and his mommy and daddy secure in the next room. Now, here in this foul place, he thought he could die simply from the awful ambiance. This place was as death. Hell, this could be the end.  
  
The very long hallway ended and up above him, sitting in a gigantic chair, was something unlike anything that had reached this 17 year old's eyes. All around the tall dark stone were blazing pits of fire burning as if they had been throughout eternity. Strange people clothed in black, much darker than a black cats warning eyes, surrounded and engulfed him before he could realize what was happening.  
  
Up, up he flew to the top of the fiery crimson room, and was flung against the ceiling so hard that he thought every one of his vertebrae would crack instantly. Having so much padding around the midsection proved to be invaluable at the moment, as all he suffered was a knock on the head.   
  
He looked down at the tiny little man standing on the top of what he had first thought of as a chair but now realized was a large stone pillar engulfed in fire.  
  
"Help me..." was all that his dehydrated throat could croak out. "Why.....am.....I .....here?"  
  
A dark, evil laugh arose from the tiny little man on the pillar. "Because you're MINE!" Another evil laugh secreted from the figure's lips, this time so loud and long it echoed off the walls for a good two minutes.  
  
Scared witless, all the young man could think about was an icy cold ten foot coke bottle he wished for, and how he was ever so unlucky enough to end up here. Little did he know all the answers to his questions were about to be revealed......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry awoke abruptly. His tiny room at number 4 Privet Drive was still cramped with Dudley's broken toys from four years ago. "God, Dudley's a twit," Harry muttered under his breath in an attempt not to awaken the Dursleys. Absentmindedly, he wondered if he could toss all of his brainless cousins old junk onto the Dursley's perfect lawn without them noticing.  
  
Suddenly unforseen pain hit Harry. Sitting up quickly and rubbing his throbbing scar, which seemed to hurt every time sudden danger was afoot, he wondered what could possibly go wrong in the ordinary Muggle home he was living in. Come to think of it nothing exciting or of any importance ever transpired in the Dursleys home, so naturally Harry was a bit confused.   
  
Deciding to ignore the pain, Harry tried to sleep once more. As he drifted into an uneasy sleep, Harry could not get rid of the feeling of uneasiness that seemed to engross his entire body...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Petunia awoke with a strange sense of wariness in her soul. After passing this off as gas, she decided she might as well go and check on little Dudley Wuddlykins.  
  
Crossing the hallway of their gorgeous dwelling , Petunia wondered why they had to be so unlucky as to have one 'abnormal' folk living in their home. Silently throwing a look that would scare a troll at her nephews door, Mrs. Dursley continued to stroll down the hall to her cherished sons room.  
  
"Dudley," she called, silently hoping he was still asleep. Petunia had learned from experience that you don't mess with Dudley in the morning, so she quietly creaked open his door slightly.  
  
Peering into the room, Petunia quietly felt her knees give way as she fell onto the beautiful new carpet Vernon had redone for her last season.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well...what do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! if you like it tell me or I wont finish it. 


End file.
